


i'll always save you

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and so on - Freeform, very short not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya calms Rose's horrorterrors. (Nope, I wasn't sure what that request meant either).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll always save you

You really hate it when Rose communes with the horrorterrors from the Furthest Ring. You don’t trust them. Besides, you thought she had agreed to stop following their advice. You thought she’d realized it wouldn’t get her anywhere. Well, anywhere apart from trouble.

 

Now, though, you can see that she’s completely ignored your concerns. As you watch her – apparently asleep – you see dark tendrils appear, wrapping themselves sinisterly around her wrists and ankles. You really don’t like this.

 

“Rose,” you say, shaking her by the shoulders, then again, more urgently, “Rose!”

Her eyes flicker open and shut and the tendrils slow down. She moans softly but doesn’t say anything comprehensible.

“Wake up!” you say, shaking her harder, “Please.”

She makes more incoherent noises, but the tendrils stop at her knees and elbows.

“Stop it!”

You slap at the darkness swirling around her legs, and it recoils. You think that if formless darkness could look offended it would.

“Rose, please,” you say, shaking her again, more gently, “Please wake up.”

Her eyes open again, and she looks up at you blearily, her gaze unfocused. The darkness starts to retreat.

“Please,” you whisper, and she smiles weakly.

“I’m awake,” she says, and you laugh shakily.

“Don’t do that again,” you say, pulling her into a hug, “Promise?”

“Okay, I promise,” she says, and you can _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

“I mean it,” you say, holding her at arm’s length and giving her a serious look.

She smiles and says “Okay.” You suppose that’ll have to do for now.

“Are you all right?” you ask, trying not to sound too concerned.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m certain.”

You hesitate for a moment, then nod, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry,” you say, half-shrugging, “I just-”

“You worry about me,” she interrupts, smiling sardonically.

“A lot,” you say, twisting your lips into a wry smile, “There’s a lot to worry about.”

“I’m fine,” she says, rolling her eyes.

You raise one eyebrow at her, and you know she knows that means you don’t agree.

“Thank you,” she says, after a moment, and you smile gently.

“You’re welcome,” you reply, sounding more sarcastic than you meant to and making her laugh.

You laugh as well, and she surprises you by pulling you into another hug.

“Really,” she whispers into your ear, “Thank you.”

“Just don’t do it again,” you say, hugging her back.

She nods, and gives you a quick kiss.

“As long as you promise to save me if I do,” she says, grinning.

“I’ll always save you,” you promise, smiling.

“Always?”

“For as long as I live.”

She smiles, closing her eyes, and you notice she looks tired.

“You need to rest,” you say, going to stand up, but she grabs your hand and stops you from leaving.

“Stay with me,” she says, her eyes still closed.

You hesitate a moment, then sigh and lie down next to her. You wrap one arm around her, and she makes a happy sighing sound, and you smile. You both fall asleep like that. 


End file.
